


riku (minutes) in heaven

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven became a little bit too literal.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	riku (minutes) in heaven

“R-Riku…”

“Shh, Tenn-nii.” A breathless giggle. “They’ll hear us.”

“It’s your fault - a-ah!” Tenn bites back a moan, giving Riku a half-hearted glare. “Damn it, Riku. We’re supposed to be only kissing. That’s what seven minutes in heaven are for.”

“Tenn-nii knows a lot about this sort of stuff, huh?” Riku says innocently.

“Y-you!” Tenn could feel his cheeks heating up. “Ryuu did dramas which had - hngh -! - similar scenes in the past.” Tenn covers his mouth with his hands in an effort to muffle out the sounds escaping from his lips when Riku sucks on his skin - a spot under his earlobe that he is very sensitive at. He could feel his brother’s hands roaming on his skin under his shirt, fingers trailing very dangerously downwards.

“I see,” Riku murmurs as he continues to mouth along Tenn’s throat, “Did you learn a lot from those dramas, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn groans, unconsciously tilting his head back to give Riku more access. One of Riku’s hands reach up to take Tenn’s hands away from his mouth. “Don’t cover it. I want to hear those pretty sounds from Tenn-nii.”

“These walls are thin,” Tenn warns.

Riku hums. “Well, they’re the ones who pushed us in here.” He grins wickedly at Tenn. “Let’s give them a show.”

“Them” of course referred to the older members of their respective groups, as well as both members of Re:Vale. Tenn doesn’t remember the details but the party held in IDOLiSH7’s dorm to commemorate IDOLiSH7’s win in Black or White had somehow escalated into a drunken discussion about fanservice which turned into the discussion of seven minutes in heaven and then a drunken Yamato pushed the nearest two individuals into the closet for the next seven minutes to prove some kind of point.

Tenn and Riku are those two individuals.

It’s stupid but secretly, Tenn had been thrilled to have some time alone with Riku and what started out as harmless kissing quickly turned into...well, this.

Tenn whines when Riku’s free hand finally reaches into Tenn’s pants and under the material of his underwear. Fingers tease around his hole before Riku puts one in. Tenn gasps in Riku’s embrace, clutching at the front of Riku’s shirt to steady himself as Riku begins to pump the finger in and out.

When Riku adds another finger in, Tenn could only afford to press his face against Riku’s shoulder to prevent more loud and embarrassing sounds from coming out.

“You’re so tight, Tenn-nii,” Riku whispers, “It’s been so long since we’re alone like this. I miss it.”

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Tenn asks, gasping when Riku’s fingers brush his prostate. “Hngh, R-Riku!” His knees weaken, causing him to tighten his grip on Riku’s shirt to remain standing.

Riku grins. “Nope! Didn’t drink a single drop. Why?”

Tenn averts his eyes. There is a single bulb hanging above them allowing them to see each other. Which means that Tenn, unfortunately, couldn’t hide the forming blush on his cheeks, either.

“I’d rather not do it while you’re not...well, sober.”

Riku stares at him in silence, gears moving in his head. When it finally sinks into him, he suddenly grabs Tenn’s arms to pull him close.

“Tenn-nii! I...I really want to do it with you right now.”

“Then you better hurry up,” Tenn half-grumbles, “We don’t have much time.”

“So impatient,” Riku teases, kissing Tenn’s eyebrow. The gesture, so affectionate that it makes it almost ironic given what Riku is about to do, makes Tenn shiver. “My beautiful Tenn-nii.”

Tenn feels Riku’s hands on his waistband, tugging his pants down along with his underwear. The roughness and eagerness in Riku’s movements is making Tenn flush again and he shivers in anticipation when he hears the sounds of something unzipping. Riku lets go of his hands to hook his hand around Tenn’s leg, bringing it upwards while he positions himself.

Tenn could barely stop the whine from escaping his lips when Riku took out his fingers before something hard quickly lined up against his entrance. It truly has been too long.

The thing about Tenn is that he likes it rough. Riku knows this all too well.

Riku thrusts all the way into him in a single motion, causing Tenn to cry out, his fingers digging into the material of Riku’s shirt. 

“A-are you okay, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks breathlessly, rubbing circles onto Tenn’s back.

Tenn shakily nods.

It hurts, but it’s the sort of pain that Tenn craves for. 

“M-move,” Tenn says, sounding out of breath, “I can take it.” When Riku still hesitates, he hits him lightly on the chest.  _ “Hurry, _ ” he whines, moving his hips in emphasis, eager for some friction.

Riku groans into his ear. “Tenn-nii, you...you might just be the death of me.”

Riku begins to move, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace when Tenn mewls and keens high in his ear. Their limited time doesn’t allow Riku to do anything more - he would have loved to draw out his movements just to tease Tenn if otherwise. 

He almost loses his mind, however, when he peeks at Tenn’s face and sees his brother’s eyes closed and lips parted as he gasps and shivers; a mask of pure ecstacy. Tenn bounces his hips eagerly to meet with Riku’s frantic thrusts and while Tenn had been the one who was reluctant to make any sounds, he’s not holding back now. Riku puts his fingers in between Tenn’s lips just to muffle the noise a little bit.

The mixture of Tenn’s moans and mewls and the squelching and slapping sounds of skin meeting skin is terribly  _ obscene _ and Riku wants all those sounds just for himself. No one but him can see Tenn like this - letting himself lose his composure as he mindlessly babbles out Riku’s name.

“R-Riku,” Tenn sobs, “Harder. I want more.”

“Do you feel good, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn nods as he sobs out his ‘yes’. Tears have leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks and the way he flushes so prettily is enough to drive Riku absolutely  _ insane. _

The heat that coils down his groin is steadily growing and Riku knows he is close. He grips Tenn’s hips tighter as he slams his thrusts into him, chasing his pleasure. 

“R-Riku, I - I! I’m going to -,”

“Me too,” Riku whispers breathlessly against Tenn’s throat, “Let’s do it together. Pretty Tenn-nii. Gorgeous Tenn-nii. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

“Yours,” Tenn sobs, “No one else’s. Riku, c-coming -!”

Tenn mewls as he comes messily over his stomach, just as he feels something warm spurt inside him. They both tremble in each other’s arms as they catch their breaths. Tenn lets himself be held by Riku, too blissed out to do anything. 

For a few seconds, the cramped closet is silent save for the sounds of their breathing. 

Riku’s arm moves slightly.

“Tenn-nii.”

“Mm?”

“We have two minutes left.”

Tenn looks at Riku and sees another wicked grin on his face. Tenn couldn’t help but to smile along.

“You insatiable beast,” he says before moving in for a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 7 minutes in heaven  
> me: haha riku minutes in tenn.  
> me:  
> me: WAIT -


End file.
